Secret Love
by Kai'sgrl
Summary: ReiXKai. Rei has always liked kai but does he like him back. The truth will soon come out when something tragec happens. Yaoi, swearing. chapter 7 up!
1. chapter 1

Kai'sgrl: Hey everyone! Well I've decided to try my luck at writing a yaoi fic. So please be nice this is my first try! The pairing are, no duh, KaiXRei and TalaXBryan and hints of TysonXMax.

------------------------

Jasmen: Yah! This is so cool; I hold the fate of your lives in the palm of my hand. Mwhahaha!

Kai: Oh joy. --'

Rei: Oh lighten up Kai she wouldn't do anything mean to US, would you?

Jasmen: Well not to you Rei your so nice, but Kai on the other hand.

Kai: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Jasmen: Oh nothing, nothing at all.

Kai: You better mean that. threatening glare

Jasmen: Oh I do, don't worry. - Any how, disclaimer please.

Rei: Jasmen does not own beyblade,

Kai: Never has never will, at least as long as I'm living.

Jasmen: Thank you Rei, not Kai! So here's the story! -

Chapter 1: A storm is coming.

Rei's POV

Rei looked out his window, down at a certain Russian blader. He sighed to himself quietly as he starred at him. Kai was busy yelling at Tyson for once again slacking, and Tyson was complaining about the fact that it had started to rain. Rei smiled as he saw Kai getting very annoyed.

'He's really cute when he's mad, hell he's cute 24/7!' Rei broke away from his thoughts and stole a glance back at the blue haired Russian. But the rain was now blocking his view of the ground, he grunted in frustration and went back to his thoughts.

Kai's POV

Kai glanced up at Rei's window. He hadn't been feeling to good earlier so he had told him to skip practice. Rei's was starring out his window, and happily smiling, he looked very content.

'What could you be thinking, my kitten?' Kai smirked at this thought. Kitten? What an odd name, but it seemed to fit Rei so well. He never called him it out loud just in his head, except that one time it almost slipped out when they were together. Tyson's yelling interrupted Kai's thought, with more complaining.

"Come on Kai! It's really coming down! Stop being such a bastard and let us go inside!" Tyson paused to see what Kai's reaction would be.

"Fine," Kai said.

'It really was raining and besides I should go check on Rei.' Kai thought as he headed towards the hotel lobby doors.

Max and Tyson happily followed Kai into the hotel, thankful he had let them go inside. Kai walked towards the elevators and pushed the button for the elevator. Max and Tyson were busy talking behind him but he pushed them to the back of his mind. All he could think about was his kitten. How he wanted Rei to know how he felt but that would be like suicide. Besides, Rei was probably straight, I mean the way Mariah always acts around him.

"Fucking bitch." Kai murmured out loud.

"Any one we know?" Max asked obviously hearing Kai.

"You shouldn't be listening in on others people's conversations Maxies, especially those who can turn you into their own personal punching bag." Kai shot Max and evil death glare and turned back to the elevator and a ding signaled its arrival. Kai walked into the elevator, and looked back at the other two.

"You two coming or not?" Every word was heartless and cold. Just the way he liked it, this way he could see Rei without the others.

"I think not! Especially after you insulted my koi!" Tyson yelled at Kai, throwing his arms around Max's waist in a possessive way. The doors slowly closed and Max and Tyson were gone from Kai's sight.

Rei's POV

Rei didn't move when the door to his and Kai's apartment was opened and closed. Even if he had heard it he would have ignored right now his thoughts were concentrated on the very same person standing behind him. The rain always seamed to remind him of Kai.

'I guess it's the way it seams to mysterious to me. You think every drop is the same but it's not they're all different and all so refreshing.' He didn't really know how that made him think of Kai, but it did. Not even he could explain it. Rei felt light pressure on his shoulder and he turned to come face to face with Kai. At first Rei thought it was just his minds that had conjured up Kai, but as he looked into Kai's crimson eyes he knew it was really him.

Normal POV

Rei gazed lovingly at Kai, but turned away suddenly realizing what he was doing. A light shade of pink was on his checks as he gazed out the window at the rain. Kai starred at the back of Rei's head lost in what he had seen in Rei's eyes.

"Uh, Kai, did you need something." Rei said still starring out the window.

"Wha? Oh, yah just wandering if you were hungry or something." Kai said uneasily, clearly this was a very uncomfortable situation for both of them.

"Yah, I guess I'm a little hungry. But I really don't feel like going all the way down stairs. Would you care if I used room service?" Rei asked turning to Kai.

"No not at all. What do you want?" Kai asked walking over to the phone on the nightstand.

"How about…" Rei considered his options there were so many. "Singa pour style noodles."**(1)** He said finally deciding. He turned to Kai and flashed his a big grin.

"What's that?" Kai asked pausing, considering he might want to try them.

"Sweet and sour noodles that taste really good." Rei smiled and Kai when he said that hopping to convince him to try them.

"Sounds good. I think I'll try them too." Kai said turning towards the phone and placing the orders.

-----

Kai and Rei spent the rest of the night eating Chinese food in their room and enjoying each other's company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: So what did you think? I know crappy ending but hey! This is my first try so give me a break.

Jasmen: Hey what did you think? Review and tell all!

Rei: What was with the (1) thing?

Jasmen: Well I have to disclaim those noodles because they belong to Dragon Fort. And I have to say those are the best food in the world.

Kai: Why couldn't you have used some Russian food?

Jasmen: Because I've never eaten Russian food only Chinese food.

Rei: Anyway, please review, because it will make Jasmen write more and update quicker.

Jasmen: Also if you have any really good KaiXRei stories that you recommend please forward them to me. Till next time, lov ya all.


	2. unexpected meeting p1

Kai'sgrl: Hey! Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few months but I have other stories and lots and lots of homework but I will try to make my stories more of a priority from now one. So here's the next chapter.

Jasmen: Finally the next chapter!

Rei: What took you so long?

Jasmen: I already explained, homework!

Kai: Homework? For two months?

Jasmen: You got it.

Tala: Hey guys.

Kai: What are you doing here?

Tala: Jasmen put me in this chapter so here I am.

Jasmen: Yah, now everyone's here! Tala disclaimer please?

Tala: Jasmen doesn't own beyblade, but she wishes she did.

Jasmen: Dam straight! Please review.

Ch.2 Unexpected meeting

Normal POV

The feel of a cold wind on Rei's bare shoulder woke him from his dreams. He glanced cautiously around the room looking for the source. The bedroom wind was wide open, and a quick glance at the bed beside his told him that Kai was the one who had opened it. Rei climbed out of his warm bed and pulled on a black shirt that was on the end of his bed. He took a glance at his clock before walking out onto the deck. It was 5am. Rei half expected to see Kai on the deck, but once outside he saw that he wasn't. Rei didn't mind though. He would usually get up to watch the sun rise anyway. But from the deck you couldn't really see the sunrise, to many buildings in the way. So he decided to go up onto the roof. Rei turned to face the roof and leaped with ease up onto the roof. He was grateful that the room was already on the top floor of the building, it made the jump onto the roof much easier than it would if he were on the middle floor. Once up on the roof he glanced around and saw a lone figure resting against a vet that was attached to the roof. It was Kai and it looked like he was sleeping.

Kai's POV (before Rei had woken up)

Kai woke with a start panting and sweating. His heart felt as if it were going to jump out of his skin. But the worst thing was that Kai couldn't remember what about his nightmare had scared him so badly. 'This is so stupid, why the hell can't I remember that dam dream.' He thought as he held his head in his hands. His face was hot and sticky, and clinging to his cold hands. 'I have to relax.' He thought to himself. Kai looked over at his and Rei's nightstand to see that it was 4:45am. He glanced over at Rei's bed when he heard him move. The neko-jin was now facing him and still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, not a worry in the world. Kai loved to see him this way; he just couldn't resist touching his angelic face. So quietly, Kai got out of his bed and kneeled down beside Rei, watching him breath in and out. Slowly Kai reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Rei's face. He couldn't believe how silky his hair felt, as he let it fall back into place. He just wanted to run his fingers through it, feel it run against his skin. Kai let his hand drop to Rei's face as he carefully ran his fingers down his jaw line and up to his ears. Kai nearly jumped 10ft., when a soft purr escaped Rei's lips. 'I didn't know he could purr, then again there are a lot of things I don't know about Rei.' Kai forced himself to get up and walk over to the window shaped doors that led onto the deck. He knew that if he had stayed he might have done something he would have regretted. Well only if Rei woke up that is. Kai opened the doors and was greeted by a cool breeze. It felt so refreshing against his still hot face. He looked out towards the horizon, he thought for sure that he would be able to see it considering the room was so high up. But alas, he could not.

"Stupid buildings." He mumbled in frustration. "Oh well I'll just go onto the roof." He said to himself as he turned to face it. Kai jumped up and grabbed hold of the edge of the roof and swung his legs up after himself. For once he was sort of glad of his grandfathers horrible training. After all with out it he wouldn't be able to do such things as jump onto roofs. He chuckled at this thought, and walked over to a vet that caught his eye. Kai leaned against it and slide down it so that he was on the floor of the roof. Kai looked out onto the horizon until he finally fell asleep.

Rei's POV

Rei slowly approached the sleeping teen. He looked like he had had a ruff night, which was not unusual for Kai. He didn't know it but a lot of times he had woken up Rei and then Rei would have to pretend to be asleep. 'I guess he had another one of those nights.' Rei thought to himself as he reached Kai. Rei sat down beside the sleeping Kai, watching him just breath in and out. Rei wished he could do something to help Kai but then he would need Kai to talk to him and we all know how that would turn out. Rei watched Kai's sleeping figure for what seemed like forever, but then Kai suddenly stirred. Rei immediately leaped back from where he had been sitting next to Kai and hid on the other side of the ventilation duck. He listened quietly as he Kai slowly woke up.

Normal POV

Rei listened carefully as Kai woke up and started talking to himself.

"Where am I? Oh yah, the roof. Guess I feel asleep. Wonder what time it is?" Kai paused for a moment and looked at his wristwatch. "Oh shit! It's 9:00am! Training was supposed to start at 8:30am, now Tyson will think I'm being soft on him. Just great." Kai started to stand up, and Rei started to panic.

'This isn't good.' He thought to himself. 'I can't let Kai see me here, watching him like this. My only chance is to distract him and make a break for it.' Just then Rei got a brilliant idea. He picked up a little rock beside himself and chucked it as far and hard as possible. The rock made a loud 'clank' against the roof. Kai immediately turned and began to walk towards the sound. Rei took this as his chance and ran towards the part of the rood he had climbed up. With cat like reflex's he jumped down and landed silently before, running into the bedroom and going into the bathroom. Rei slammed the door shut and leaned against the back of it only then did he realise what he was doing.

'Okay, why did I run into the bathroom? Weird and I wonder if Kai heard the door slam shut. Oh well, might as well have a shower now that I'm in here.'

Kai walked towards the noise he had heard, but stopped when he heard something behind him running. He turned and saw a flash of black hair jump off the side of the roof.

"Was that? No couldn't be, just me willing it to be." Kai said a loud. He started to walk back toward his room's balcony. When he was almost ¾ there he heard a door slam shut. Kai quickened his pace and jumped off the roof and landed in a similar position of that to Rei when he had jumped. Kai slowly rose and glance around his and Rei's room before hearing the water running from the shower running.

'Guess Rei's having a shower, wonder why he slammed door? Oh well.' He thought. Kai walked over to his bed and fell down into it. Slowly falling asleep.

Rei's POV

Rei finished washing his body and started to wash his hair. He picked up the shampoo and poured the pink goo into his hand, which he rubbed into his hair. Very soon his hair was filled with white foam. He rinsed his hair out and put in conditioner. After one more final rise he turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. Rei walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by a very pleasurable sight. Kai was lying on his bed with a big smile on his face. Rei smiled and thought to himself,

'He looks so sweet lying there like that. I wish he would smile more often though.' Rei then decided to get dressed, seeing as Kai was asleep he decided to get changed right there. He picked out a tight black muscle top and a pair of blue jeans. Rei was going to do his hair, but hen decided to do it latter. Rei looked up to look at Kai, he was still fast asleep. Silently Rei walked over to the side of Kai's bed and kneeled down beside him.

'How can someone look so handsome? Is it really possible, I guess so because Kai is living proof of that statement.' Rei just continued to stare at Kai. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his neko senses acting up, until it was to late.

Tyson's POV

Tyson walked over to Kai and Rei's room door. It was almost 10am and Kai wasn't up. Tyson would never let Kai live this down as long as he lived. Tyson grinned and throw open the door, just as Max walked up behind him.

Normal POV

"KAI WAKE UP!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice. Rei immediately jumped forward toward Kai. And Kai sat up so fast that fell to his side coming into contact with Rei. Crimson and Amber stared at each other trying to figure out what was happening. That's when it hit them, they were kissing, and neither was pulling away.

Jasmen: Yah you guys kissed. And it's all thanx to Tyson.

Tyson: It was nothing.

Tala: What the hell! You said I was gong to be in this chapter!

Jasmen: Settle down Tala this chapter isn't done, it's a two parter.

Tala: Oh well in that case… I better have a big part then.

Jasmen: We'll see, but I'll only write more if I get more reviews. So please RR

Kai/Rei/Tala: Please!

Jasmen: Bye for now!


	3. unexpected meeting p2

Kai'sgrl: OMFG! I'm so sorry I took so long but I couldn't access the internet because my mom doesn't let me go on her computer and my school banded fanfiction. I'm so sorry it took so long hope you guys haven't given up on me and I promise and swear to god I will never take that long again oh and I also had writers block, and I sort of deleted the chapter after I wrote it. **Need ideas!**

Kai: Man you're an idiot, you had this entire chapter written and you deleted it? You really are a baka.

Rei: Oh come one Kai it wasn't her fault she couldn't help it! It's all that other authors fault for making her feel guilty.

Jasmen: Thank you Rei! Hugs Rei

Tala: Excuse me but remember you promised I would be in this chapter.

Jasmen: I know and you will be.

Tala: And I better have a big part.

Jasmen: Hides face Oh of corse I would never be that mean. Starting to laugh

Tala: What? What's so funny?

Jasmen: nothing now let's start this chapter…again.

Rei: Jasmen/Kai'sgrl does not own beyblade or any of it's talented and handsome/sexy characters.

Jasmen: turns to Miroku BAKA! You've turned him perverted! I should have never have let you two meet.

Miroku: You are more and more like Sango every day.

Jasmen: Just start the damn story.

This chapter is dedicated to the song **'climbing the walls'** by the **backstreet boys**, it really suits the story.

Ch.3 Unexpected meeting Part 2.

"_KAI WAKE UP!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice. Rei immediately jumped forward toward Kai. And Kai sat up so fast that fell to his side coming into contact with Rei. Crimson and Amber stared at each other trying to figure out what was happening. That's when it hit them, they were kissing, and neither was pulling away._

Kai and Rei just stayed like the way they were neither of them not sure of what to do. Max saw Tyson staring into Kai and Rei's room and decided to see what was happening. He saw Kai and Rei staring at each other with their lips sealed to each other. Max smiled at the two.

'Well it's about time.' Max thought as he reached in front of the shocked Tyson and pulled the door shut in front of him.

"Oh come on Maxie I wan a see!" Tyson said in a whiney 4-year-old voice.

"No, come one Tyson we should leave them alone. By the looks of it that was their first kiss." Max said walking back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. "Come on Tyson, if you good I'll let you lick the beaters."

"Is that all I get for being good?" Tyson asked with a perverted smile, which ended as a towel, was thrown at his head.

"Come on Romeo." Max said playfully.

X—Back in the other room –X

Rei and Kai slowly broke apart not really sure of what had happened or what to do. They both just starred at the other waiting for the other to say something.

"Kai-Rei I…" They both started but were cut off by the phone ringing. Both teens sighed and Kai reached beside himself and grabbed the phone.

"What?" He said gruffly as he watched a blushing Rei stand up and walk over to the deck doors and opened them.

"Hello Kai! I'm sorry did I wake you?" Asked an old man on the other side of the phone line.

"Mr.Dickerson?" Kai asked.

"Yes my boy. Anyway I'm calling to let you that you and the team have a ribbon cutting ceremony this afternoon at 1:00pm. Just wanted to let you know about that. Oh and I have a surprise for you later on today."

"Okay." Kai said slowly a little scared of what the old man could possibly be planning.

"Good I'll see you all later, give my regards to the others. Okay?" Mr. Dickerson asked.

"Sure. Bye" Kai said hanging up the phone. "Hey Rei we…" Kai started as he hung up the phone and looked over at Rei. Kai couldn't help but pause and take a second look at Rei. He was leaning over the rail with his face looking at Kai. His hair wasn't held back by anything and was gently blowing in the wind and the sun was just beginning to show it's self over the buildings and was coming right up behind Rei. He was the most beautiful human being that Kai had ever seen, yet he couldn't even bring himself to speak. Rei began to blush as he noticed Kai starring and decided to break the silence.

"What are you looking at Kai?" Rei asked looking behind himself to see what Kai was starring at even though he knew he was starring at him.

"Oh! Um…the sun. Looks like it's going to be a great day for training." Kai said saving himself.

"Oh," Rei said trying to hid his disappointment. "What Mr.Dickerson want?" He asked changing the subject. Kai felt guilty when he hear Rei's reaction to what he had said.

"Mr.Dickerson said that at 1pm we have a ribbon cutting ceremony." Kai paused as he looked around the room trying to find something to look at that would take his mind off of Rei. Then he saw the bathroom door. 'Perfect!' He thought to himself.

"I'm going to have a shower and get ready for the day. Tell Tyson that he has 5 minutes to finish eating, then we have training." Kai said as he picked up a towel off of the dresser and walked into the bathroom.

"Uhh, do we have to?" Rei complained like a little kid.

"Yes!" Kai said sticking his head out the door before shutting it and locking it.

"Oh well, at least I tried." Rei said with a smile as he headed out the door and into the main room of the apartment. Max and Tyson looked up from the table as they heard Rei enter the room.

"Hey guy's." Rei said as he walked passed them and into the kitchen.

"There are some pancakes on the counter Rei, and the surip is in the fridge." Max called out to Rei before taking a sip of coffee.

"Thanks." Rei said coming back into the room with a bottle of surip and a plate of pancakes. Rei sat down and started eating not even noticing the eyes starring at him. Suddenly feeling uneasy though Rei stole a glance upward and was scared to see 2 set's of eyes starring right into him.

"What!" He said slightly choking on his food.

"So?" Max asked trying to drop a hint, which Rei wasn't getting. He just started at them as if they were nuts.

"When did you and Kai come out?" Tyson finally yelled.

"What!" Rei said choking…again. "Hey that was an accident! Honest we aren't dating or anything." Rei continued defensively.

"Oh." The couple replied solemnly.

"Anyway, Tyson you know have 2minutes to finish eating then we have training, then at 1pm a ribbon cutting thing." Rei said standing up clearing his plate, and going back into his and Kai's room to put his hair back into a ponytail. When he entered their room he shut the door and lay down on his bed. But then he remembered that the real reason he was in here was to do his hair. So pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white cloth. Then he grabbed his brush and sat back down on his bed and started to brush out all the knots.

X—Bathroom –X

"That's exactly what I needed." Kai said as he finished up and wrapped the towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. Kai was about to open the door when all of a sudden he hear profound swearing coming from the other side of the door. And oddly enough it was coming from Rei.

"Shit! Man that hurts! That's the last time I leave my hair out like this, even if I enjoy it." The last part he said so quietly that Kai almost didn't hear him. Kai decided to put his sweatpants on before going out the door. When he was done he opened the door, and ducked just as a brush went flying past his face. He heard Rei gasp and immediately knew it was him that had thrown the brush.

"Would you watch it!" Kai yelled as he looked over at Rei, only to regret it right after wards.

"Sorry," Rei said looking down at his feet suddenly finding then very interesting to look at. Kai just sighed and picked up the brush off the ground and walked over to Rei. Kai through his towel down on his bed before turning to Rei. He could tell that the neko-jin was having trouble with brushing his hair so Kai decided to help him out.

"Move forward." Kai said pushing Rei farther forward on the bed.

"What?" Rei asked just sitting there making Kai do all the work. Then when there was enough room Kai sat behind Rei and told him to hold still as he began to run the brush through his perfect raven hair. With each stroke the knots seamed to melt at Kai's skilled hands, and before the two knew it Kai was done. Gently Kai wrapped the white cloth around Rei's hair, as if it were a shield protecting his hair.

"There all done." Kai said letting Rei's hair fall back, but suddenly losing control Kai leaned forward and whispered into Rei's ear. "But I prefer it out." Rei turned bright red and Kai realized what he was saying and quickly got off the bed and said "Come on or else we'll be late. Oh and shut those doors." Kai said as he exited the room, the final traces of blush on his cheeks reseeding. Rei just sat there staring Kai as he left.

'Did he really say what I think he said?' Rei thought to himself. 'Oh well,' he thought shrugging. 'Might as well do as he tells me to.' With that he stood up and closed the doors that lead to the deck, and exited the room as well.

Kai was in the middle of yelling at Tyson for eating so much again, and that now he'll get cramps when they're all training. Tyson just sat there and said,

"What's done is done." And laughed.

"Oh and I forgot, we're switching hotels this afternoon while we're at the ribbon cutting thing." Kai added before he started to drag Tyson out the door and down to training. Rei and Max looked at each other and began to laugh.

"So, have you and Kai talked yet?" Max asked walking into the kitchen with a few cups.

"Um…no, well not about what happened this morning." Rei said blushing.

"I see, but you do love him don't you?" Max asked no even looking at Rei. With a highly increasing blush Rei quietly said yes. Max heard him and turned around smiling.

"Then in the end everything will work out! Now let's get down there before Kai blows it." Max replied laughing.

X—Later–X

Training was uneventful. Kai was overly bossy, Tyson whined, and Max and Rei just battled. 12:30pm approached and a limo pulled up to the hotel lobby. The blade breaker's saw this and all headed outside and got into the limo. (I could stop there but that would be mean to Tala) As they rode to the place they were going everyone was extremely silent, and it had to do with the tension between Kai and Rei. They were both sitting on the other sides of the limo. Rei on one side, Max, Tyson and then Kai on the other side. When they arrived at the building they were opening, they noticed that it was a new bladeing arena. The four all exited the vehicle and walked up the red carpet that was laid out for them. Tyson was loving the crowd as usual. He was waving and jumping up and down, giving autographs, and saying things like 'it's had work being the best', and other nonsense like that. Rei and max just smiled and Kai just walked up to the platform ignoring all around him. When the others reached the platform they all stood there as an announcer guy gave a speech. Then all of the blade breakers took a hold of the scissors and cut the ribbon. A cheer went up from the crowd and Kai just 'feh'ed he didn't see why the crowned was cheering all they did was cut a ribbon anyone could have done that. Now they were lead into the stadium to be the first to battle in it, but before they did one of the sponcer's approached the group and kindly asked them not to damage the stadiums to much. So the boys beybladed, signed stuff, and they all gave pointers to kids, even Kai. Who to everyone's surprise even smiled once or twice. But soon things began to get a little out of hand as the crowds became just a little to fan crazy/

Kai'sgrl: There we go I was going to write more but I thought I better post this while I'm allowed on the computer.

Tala: WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! You said was going to be in here!

Jasmen: I know but I thought the people have been waiting long enough they can wait a little longer to see you.

Tala: I hate you.

Jasmen: ahh, but I love you! Laughs as Tala blushes.

REVIEW SO I CAN SHOW OFF TO MY MOTHER, SO THAT SHE"LL LET ME USE THE INTERNET TO UPDATE! -


	4. unexpected meeting p3 new destination

Kai'sgrl: Hello everyone out there thanks for reviewing and as a treat here's is the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmen: Tala you aren't still mad at me are you?

Tala: silence

Rei: I think he's still mad about last chapter.

Jasmen: Oh Tala I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to update and the people wanted their update.

Tala: yah but…

Jasmen: And besides now their can be more of you in this chapter in the other you would only have gotten one line.

Kai: Ouch! One line! Lol!

Rei: smacks Kai don't be mean Kai.

Kai: puppy-dog face I'm sorry.

Jasmen: Okay, okay now I want to do this story so…hmmm who to do the disclaimer.

Thousands of anime characters: PICK ME!

Jasmen: I…choose…Kikyo!

Everyone: What?

Rei: You! The biggest Kikyo hatter in the world chose KIKYO! Do you have a fever?

Jasmen: No, but a plan.

Kikyo: Can you hurry up here I have a date with the devil. Looks at watch What do I say?

Jasmen: read this hands her little card Jasmen/Kai'sgrl doesn't not own beyblade, but wish's everyday that she did and hopes that someday she'll be able to buy him. Yah right like that would happen.

Jasmen: Shut up! Any way little miko slut, and as a prize you get so see what's behind door number 1!

To be continued at the end of chapter 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: unexpected meeting p.3 (new destination) 

So the boys beybladed, signed stuff, and they all gave pointers to kids, even Kai. Who to everyone's surprise even smiled once or twice. But soon things began to get a little out of hand, as the crowds became just a little to fan crazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the girls got a little to close to Tyson, and Max saw this. There was a snip and a piece of Tyson's hair fell to the ground. Many dove for it. Other's saw this and tried it on Rei. Kai was victim number three as the crowd tried to grab his scarf. Max on the other hand was slowly being backed into a corner. All the blade breakers were totally freaked out.

"Ouch! Hey watch it that's attached you know!" Rei said as one girl pulled hard on his ponytail to get him to face her.

"Ah, play nice know kitty." She said pulled face towards hers. Rei pulled back the instant his lips touched hers.

"Help!" He cried jumping over the fans and landing near Kai.

"Rei you okay?" Kai asked running over to him.

"I think so where's Max and Tyson?"

"Tyson HELP ME!" Max cried from behind a group of fans.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled. There was a giant gust of wind and the fans got down on their knees. Tyson grabbed Max and ran over to Kai and Rei. Dragoon returned to Tyson's hand and the crowd started up again. A group of officers ran through the crowd and surrounded the boys holding back the fans. Max and Tyson clinged to each other for safety and with out really knowing it so did Kai and Rei.

"Run now!" Said one of the cops. An opening was made and the group ran for it. One girl though, the one that had kissed Rei, managed to stick her leg out and catch Rei. Rei went crashing onto the ground and smacked his head hard, a yell of pain came from him as he tried to pick himself up. Kai turned around and saw Rei struggling to stand and the girl responsible laughing as loudly as she could.

"Bitch!" Kai mumbled as he turned around and grabbed Rei. Carrying him bridal style Kai ran to catch up to Max and Tyson which wasn't that hard. They all reached the exit and started running towards the Limo waiting for them. There were no fans around at the moment but within seconds yells were heard and a large group of fans started flooding out of the exit after the boys.

"Shit!" Rei murmured seeing them all over Kai's shoulder.

"That bad hun?" Kai asked picking up speed.

"Yup."

"Tyson open the car door." Tyson and Max were a little ways ahead of Kai and Rei so they opened the door letting Kai dive in followed by Max and Tyson flinging them selves in and locking the doors.

"Well that was interesting." Max panted from the seat he was on.

"Yah." Tyson sighed in agreement. "Where's Kai and Rei?" Tyson asked looking around the interior of the car.

"Down here." Rei said quietly.

"Hun?" Max and Tyson looked at the floor and sure enough Rei and Kai were on the floor. But neither were moving.

"What's the matter?" Max asked wondering why the two hadn't moved.

"I think Kai hit his head on the door coming in. He hasn't moved since we've entered." Rei said brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen on Kai's face. "He hasn't really been sleeping all that well so I think we should just let him sleep, okay?" Rei looked up at the two staring at him. "What?"

"I think there's more to that then what you're telling us." Tyson said with a wicket smile.

"Like what?" Rei squeaked trying not to blush.

"Like the fact that you don't want him to move." Max pointed out.

"Yah right, he could be hurt and there for shouldn't be moved." Rei said hiding his face from the others.

"Come on, we both know you love each other. I just don't see why you don't tell each other?" Tyson asked. Rei stared out the window of the car watching the buildings and streets all pass by in a blur.

'That's what my minds in,' he thought 'a blur.' The car ride continued as normal. Tyson and Max started disgusting the whacked out crowds. Rei just left Kai on his lap and occasionally brushed his hair out of his face. That's when he remembered hearing a part of Kai's conversation with Mr.Dickenson, they were having a surprise.

"Hey guys." Rei said getting the other two boy's attention. "Did Kai mention anything about a surprise latter on?"

"Don't tell me he actually planned a surprise!" Tyson said looking around the car in excitement.

"No Mr.Dickenson said something about a surprise, I guess that's why we're moving hotels." Rei explained.

"Yah, and contents." Max pointed out.

"What?" Rei and Tyson asked in confusion.

"Kai didn't tell you, we're going to Russia!" Max announced proudly.

"We're what?" Tyson shouted out, Rei intern smacked him on the head.

"Shh, Kai's sleeping."

"Yah and you don't want him moving."

"Shut up Tyson!"

"Anyway! Apparently there's some business there that Kai has to take care of, you know because Voltaire died in prison." M ax reminded the two.

"Oh yah I forgot that happened. I guess that Kai's his only living relative so that makes him the one that inherits everything." Rei said with out much care to his words.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"Hun?" Tyson said looking around. They were in a ro-mote part of a park and there were two boys standing near by. Seeing the Limo they got up and slowly approached the vehicle.

"Hey look!" Max cried out recognising one of the bladers.

"That's Tala and Brian!" Tyson yelled opening the door to say 'Hi' to the two bladers.

"Hey Tyson!" Tala said shaking his hand.

"Hey!" Bryan said.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked looking around for his buddy.

"On Rei's lap." Tyson said stifling a laugh. The two looked at each other then back at Tyson. It's then that Tyson realised that they had bags.

"So I guess your coming with us." Tyson said gesturing towards the bags.

"Yah, Mr. D said we could come with you guys to Russia." Tala said smiling.

"The more the merrier!" Tyson laughed helping the two put their bags in the trunk of the Limo. Then they all got in and the driver took off.

"Hello Max." Tala and Bryan said.

"And what do we have here?" Tala asked looking at Rei sitting on the floor with Kai in his lap.

"He hit his head." Rei said defensively.

"I see, how long has been out?" Brian asked.

"About ½ hour." Max answered.

"He hasn't been sleeping well so we decided to let him sleep a bit." Rei said shyly.

"Yah, that and he wants Kai all to him self." Tyson pointed out.

"Shut up you." Max said smacking Tyson on the head. Tala and Brian just started laughing watching Rei turn red and Tyson rub a sore head.

"Well finally, so does he know?" Tala said as if he had wanted to ask that forever.

"Well…um…" Rei stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no then. Anyway I would love to see Kai get a good night sleep but I want to say Hi to him so he can sleep on the plane." The others agreed, even Rei had to agree it was time to wake him up his legs were falling asleep. Tala found a bottle of water behind himself.

"This will do." He said proudly and before Rei could reply he through the water on both him and Kai.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kai screamed bolting straight up soaking wet. Tala just sat there trying to look as innocent as possible while trying to pass the blame onto Bryan.

"Don't you dare Ivanov! I won't take Kai's wrath just so save ass." Bryan said obviously pointing out Tala to Kai.

"Tala your dead!" Kai yelled jumping him. Pinning him to the floor Kai was about to punch when all of a sudden he realised. "Tala? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Kai asked looking around the car. Tyson and Max were sitting down starring at the two, opposite of them was Bryan grinning widely and behind him was Rei, soaking wet too.

"Well if you get off me maybe I could tell you!" Tala yelled getting a little annoyed. When Kai still didn't move, he looked to Bryan for help.

"Bryan could you get Kai off me, he's heavy! I think he skipped a few training rehearsals." Tala joked. Kai started to lash out at Tala but was lifted off him by Byan who set him down beside Rei who was currently trying to ring out his hair.

"When you jumped into the car you knocked yourself out, you've been out for ½ hour." Max told a confused Kai as he rubbed his head.

"And Rei and I are wet why?" He questioned his surrounding friends.

"I wanted to say Hi to you and kitty's legs were falling asleep." Tala said. Kai looked even more confused.

"You landed on Rei and he didn't want to wake you Kai." Bryan said filling Kai in.

"Oh, thanks Rei." Kai said coldly, but inside he was overjoyed. He had been on Rei's lap for ½ an hour. 'Damn why couldn't I have been awake to enjoy that!' He silently cursed.

"So where are you going now?" Kai asked looking out the window.

"The airport and from there an non-stop flight to Moscow Russia." Tala said barely able to contain his excitement.

"We haven't been home in ages, right guys?" Tala asked starting to bounce up and down.

"Calm down tally, we're not even at the airport yet." Bryan said putting his hands on Tala's shoulders to stop him from bouncing.

"Oh Bryan your no fun!" Tala said crossing his arms.

"That's not what you said last night, wolfy" Bryan replied dropping his arms over Tala's shoulders while he kissed his neck. Tala's face quickly turned as bright as his hair as he tried to ignore what Bryan was doing to him.

"Okay is it just me or are we missing something?" Tyson asked as Bryan finished with his handwork.

"Oh yah, Bryan are together." Kai blankly pointed out.

"Oh so you just happen to tell them know?" Tala asked.

"Yah so? They should have figured it out a long time ago considering you've been together for what? 2years."

"2 and a half actually, and I thought you would have told them by now." Tala said leaning back against Bryan.

"Yah well Max and Tyson are together and you didn't know." Kai said pointing at the couple holding hands.

"Really?" Tala asked happily looking at the two.

"Yep about a year now right Maxie?" Tyson asked his koi.

"Yep." Max replied holding Tyson's hand.

"So that just leaves you and Rei Kai." Tala pointed out making the connection. Kai just ignored the red head and looked out the window while Rei looked at the carpet finding it really fascinating all of a sudden.

"Yah they even kissed this morning." Tyson said smirking.

"Shut up, baka." Max said elbowing Tyson in the stomach.

"Owe." Tyson cried rubbing it. Kai just continued to look out the window and Rei just looked at the floor.

'This will be easier than I thought,' Tala thought with an evil smirk. Kai realising that it was really quiet looked over at Tala and just saw his evil smile.

"Tala why were you smiling like that?" Kai asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to kill someone just for fun."

"Oh Kai you know I stopped killing people when the FBI found those bones." Tala said simply.

"Ha ha, that's funny Tala killing someone." Tyson laughed but stopped when he saw Tala's serious face.

"Do want to say something to Tala Tyson?" Bryan asked eyeing the scared boy.

"N…no, I'm…m fin…e" Tyson stuttered as he tried to avoid Byan's piercing gaze. Looking out the window Tyson spotted the airport.

"Hey guy's there it is!" Tyson yelled as he pointed out the airport. Tala jumped out of his seat and jumped onto Tyson's back pinning him down so he could see out the window.

"Wow, there it is Bry, our ticket home. Yah!" Tala yelled jumping up and down forgetting that he was squishing Tyson.

"I see it, now maybe you should stop bouncing before you kill Tyson, I don't think they'll let you on the plane if you kill someone on the airline grounds." Bryan pointed out.

"Yah you're probably right about that." Tala said letting go of Tyson and walking back over to Bryan.

Shortly after the boys arrive, and hid from fans that had been stalking them, they boarded a private jet and were on their way to Russia on the 2pm flight.

'Here we go again.' Kai thought as the plane took off into the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: well there you go and you better be damn appreciative and review! This was 5 pages long on my computer and in 12-size font. SO all must review! Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmen: okay now for Kikyo to see what's behind door number 1! Mwhahaha!

Kai: you have no idea what she would be scared off do you?

Jasmen: what makes you say that?

Kai: the fact that your running around asking people what she's scared off. I don't think you'll be able to find one though, I mean she's from hell what's scarier than hell.

Jasmen: Kai thank you! You gave me an idea! hugs Kai

Kai: Ahh get off you psycho freak!

Jasmen: Alright Kikyo here's your prize…drum role A one way ticket to heaven starting right now!

Kikyo: No! That's where are the nice people go!

Kai: that was pathetic walks a way to find Rei and remove bordom

Jasmen: hehe, now if you want me to update and see more Kikyo/Mariah torture please review I'll be watching so don't screw up.


	5. drunken Confessions

Kai'sgrl: Hello everyone! How are we all? Got all our presents wrapped and gifts bought? Well I have and now there only a few day left before X-mas I hope to get this chapter up before xmas but without the schools library internet I don't think I'll be able to, oh well I'll try any way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: So what up with your mom?

Jasmen: hun?

Tala: you seam quieter than usually.

Jasmen: well my best friend got me a new cd for xmas (evanescence fallen) 2 days ago and I've been listening to it. My mom just came down stairs, says that 'I've been listening to it to much' and 'that I'm putting thoughts into my head' and 'have to stop listening to music for the rest of the night.'

Rei: ouch!

Jasmen: yah I have 335 songs on my computer and can't listen to any of them because she bloody well pulled rank on me! What a…a…oh I can't say it, but I'm thinking it really clearly. And then she started making fun of me and I whispered 'not a good time' and she though I said die. HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK? I told she was wrong but she kept staring so I began writing this.

Tala: well, all I can say is thank god I don't have to listen to Kai's grandfather anymore.

Everyone: Here, here.

Jasmen: anyway I don't know how much I can write with out music blasting in my ears but I'll try my best.

Byan: all right then, you wanted me to do the disclaimer and then kill Mariah right? holds up to do list

Jasmen: that's right so lets have it Bryan.

Bryan: Jasmen doesn't not own beyblade and is now desperately typing trying to get this done to xmas so be grateful and review.

Jasmen: damn straight!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the boys arrive, and hid from fans that had been stalking them, they boarded a private jet and were on their way to Russia on the 2pm flight.

'Here we go again.' Kai thought as the plane took off into the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: drunken confessions

Shortly after boarding the plane Tala took it upon himself to designate the seating arrangements. Himself and Bryan together, Max and Tyson together, and Kai and Rei together. 'I'm going to have lots of fun.' Tala thought as he saw Kai shoot him another death glare.

"You know Kai, maybe I shouldn't have woken you up." Tala stated, clearly waiting for Kai to reply.

"Why?" Bingo.

"Because then I wouldn't be getting so many death glares and kitty would be in a better mood." Tala said indicating to the neko-jin sitting next to Kai who was currently turning red.

"Shut it Ivanov!" Kai said shooting Tala another one of his death glares. Rei took this time to inspect the interior of the plane. The seats were actually couches and were all appolestered in a Champaign coloured leather. There was a mini bar near the back as well as a door leading to a bathroom. Over head were little compartments that held everyone's luggage. Rei looked across from where he was seating and locked eyes with Tala for a moment earning him a wink from the Russian blader.

"Hey you better not be winking at anyone but me Tally." Bryan said seeing his boyfriend wink at Rei.

"Your right I wouldn't want Kai to strangle me." Tala said leaning back into Bryan's touch, while watching Kai slowly twitched, wanting to do just that.

"Well everything's normal then. Tala's acting like a 5 year old cupid, Kai's going to kill someone, Bryan's being laid back, Rei's being shy, your looking for sugar and I'm enjoying the show." Tyson pointed out to Max as he watched the seen unfold around him.

"No sugar max, It's a long flight." Kai said obviously hearing Tyson's remark.

"WELL THEN," Tala said being overly obvious, "I say we get a drink then. Like you said Kai it's a long flight, like seven hours." Tala said standing up and reaching into the over head compartments. "Bry-bry?"

"Yes, Tally?" Bryan said looking up at his boyfriend.

"Where the hell did you put that damn bag of yours…here it is!" Tala said pulling out a large black duffel bag down and onto the floor. "How the hell you sneaked this by the security still baffles me." Tala mumbled reaching into the bag. Rei leaned forward on his seat to get a better view of what Tala had gotten. Max and Tyson stood up and walked over to were Tala was so that they could also see what the red headed Russian was looking for. A clanging sound was heard and Tala's face lit up, he had found what he was looking for.

"Don't tell me you brought…" Kai started looking up at Bryan who was sitting across from him watching his boyfriend as if it were Christmas and Tala were opening a present.

"Vodka!" Bryan replied as Tala held up three bottles of clear liquid.

"Just great." Kai moaned dragging a hand down his face.

"Yup! Should make this time in here fly by. One for you and kitty, one for scarred and sugary and one for me." Tala announced handing them out.

"Hey, what about me?" Bryan questioned the red head not hearing his name.

"Opps, not enough. Touch luck love." Grinned Tala.

"Not a good enough reason," He said snatching the bottle from Tala and taking a swig of the liquid. "Strong." Was the only word he said before Tala took his own drink.

"Why not Maxie, we only live once?" Tyson said opening the bottle and taking a sip, before cringing. "Eww…more!" Seeing his lover enjoying the drink he decided to try some himself. Kai watched in curiosity as Max and Tyson took turns drinking the vodka, never had he thought that they would enjoy the drink so much. Turning to Rei he saw that the Chinese boy was starring at the bottle in his hand as if he didn't know what to do with it. Kai chucked to himself, Rei could be so innocent at times that it was funny. Sighing he reached out and took the bottle from his secret lover. He skill fully removed the lid and handed the drink back to Rei, who only stared at the drink once again.

"You drink it." Kai pointed out as if he were talking to a two-year-old.

"Oh, um…I don't really drink…all that much." Rei silently admitted to Kai. Unfortunately for him Tala heard that and he needed Kitty to get drunk or else part of his plan wouldn't work.

"Come on Rei, just one sip. Or else Bryan and I will be insulted." Tala saw that, that wasn't going to work on Rei, so he decided to get him to do it out of sheer stupidity. "Besides, Russian rules clearly state that you cannot land on Russian soil with out having traces of Vodka in your blood." Rei watched Tala smirk and knew he was up to something, Kai also saw this. 'Tala what are you try to get my kitten to do?' Kai wondered as he looked back and forth between Rei and Tala. Starring down at the drink, Rei decided to humour the wolf and took a long drink of the liquid only stopping for breath of air. Everyone one the plane starred at him.

"What's so…(hiccup!)…Interesting?" Rei asked seeing as everyone was starring at him.

"Well if I just chucked half a bottle of vodka in one breath and were still alive I think everyone would be starring at me." Bryan pointed out. "Especially if I didn't drink very often."

"Just because I don't…(hiccup!)…Drink very often doesn't mean…(hiccup!)…I don't know how to!" Rei stated as he took another swig of the drink.

"Bryan what have you done, you've turned Rei into you!" Kai said still not taking his eyes off his kitten. Rei saw Kai starring at him and handed him the bottle.

"Oh, sorry forgot you wanted some." Rei said innocently waiting for Kai to take the bottle.

"I think I'm going to need more than this, especially when that Vodka starts to effect you." Kai said gratefully taking the bottle and doing like wise to Rei chucking the rest of the contents earning stares himself.

"I don't think Rei got his drinking skills from Bry, more like you Kai." Tala chuckled as he saw Kai shiver from the drink. Within the next few minutes Kai and Rei had become completely drunk, like wise to Max and Tyson. Tala had also had a few too many drinks and was boarder line, while Bryan had managed to not get such an overdose.

"So now…(hiccup!)…what Tally?" Rei slurred, using Bryan's pet name for him.

"Well," Tala paused thoughtfully trying to think of what to do next.

"Truth or dare!" Max yelled out. "What?" He asked all the curious faces. "This way we can get to know each other better."

"Yah and maybe get some black mail on Kai." Tyson added laughing at his captain.

'Wow for once Tyson actually used his brain. This should help out Tala.' Bryan thought glancing down at the wolf who was snuggled up against his chest.

"Alright then, Max you go first because you suggested it." Rei said looking over at the bouncy blond.

"Alrighty then, Kai truth or dare?" Max asked as the group's attention focused on Kai.

"For my own safety, truth."

"Alright then," Max closed his eyes and thought for a second. "Who was your first kiss?" Tala burst out laughing when the question was asked while Kai turned red as Dranzers flames.

'Damn him, if he weren't so drunk I would kick his ass.' Kai thought glaring at the teen.

"Tala." 'What? Where the fuck did that come from? I must be drunker than I thought.' Kai though when he heard his own response. "But I wouldn't really call it a kiss, we kind of tripped and well yah, you get it." Said slowly shaking his head as he heard Tala break out into another round of laughs.

"Yah I remember that!" Tala squeaked trying to stop laughing. "Voltaire thought we were together!" This time Bryan and Kai joined in with the laughing. Rei looked over at Kai he had never really heard Kai laugh before. This laugh was so soft and bubbly, it was musical and Rei just sat there hopping that Kai wouldn't stop laughing. Soon though he did, as did the others.

"So that's what happened. I wondered what gave Voltaire that idea." Bryan said whipping away a single tear that had managed to fall out during all the excitement.

"Okay now it's Kai's turn." Tyson pointed out noticing that everyone had calmed down a bit.

"Great. Let's see I know Bryan." Kai said his gaze stopping on the lavender haired Russian. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"I've heard of your dares so for reasons I chose truth." Bryan stated getting elbowed my Tala.

"Chicken." He mumbled.

"Alright, I've wondered this for a while." Kai raised one of his slender eyebrows letting Bryan know what question he was going to ask.

"Oh please no Kai! Please I beg you, not here not now." Bryan pleaded as fear took over him.

"What? What?" Tala asked turning around to look at Bryan, felling somewhat left out.

"Remember a few years ago right after the blade breakers won the tournament, you went into your locker room but came back a few seconds latter bright red, why?" Kai watched his friend's reaction closely as he squirmed in his chair.

"I can't believe your making me remember that, bastard." Bryan said looking at Kai.

"I know I am, so answer." Kai leaned back and made himself comfortable against the back of the couch.

"Well you see there was this fan girl," Bryan started of slowly, glancing down at Tala every few seconds.

"Go on Bryan." Rei encouraged the blader.

"Yes, please do Bryan." Tala said looking a little more hostile than usual.

"Well she kind of was one of those psycho ones," Bryan realised he was treading on very thin ice as Tala's usually clear blue eyes were starting to become clouded with hate. "And she was there in the changing room behind the door, so when I turned on the light she was there and she kind of jumped me."

"And?" Kai questioned realising that there was more to it. Bryan continued to blush while glancing down at Tala. Quickly reaching down Bryan placed both hands on either side of Tala's face, covering his ears so that he couldn't hear anything and said,

"And she was naked, okay Kai you sick bastard!" Bryan hissed out at the two toned bluenette. Tala pried Bryan's hands off his ears only to have the laughter of the occupants to flow into them.

"Bryan," Tala started to say all to sweetly. "What the FUCK DID YOU SAY?" He yelled grabbing Bryan's ear, pulling his face down to him.

"Nothing Tally." Bryan quickly replied before leaning in and taking advantage of the position kissing Tala passionately on the lips causing a moan to escape the red heads mouth. Max and Tyson had managed to laugh so hard that they had fallen off the chairs they were on and didn't seam to be getting up anytime soon. Rei continued to laugh even as he watched the two in front of him go from wanting to kill each other to making out in front of all of them. Kai stole a glance to his side as he watched his kitten continue to laugh.

'I knew that would make him smile.' Kai silently though as he watched Rei's eyes brighten up with joy and amusement. He listened as Rei's laugh filled the plane and swept through his entire body.

"Alright now it's Bryan's turn." Tala said causing Kai to break his focus on Rei, but not before Tala saw that.

"So you two done then?" Kai asked noticing that they were no longer lip locked.

"For now anyway." Tala smirked, as Bryan put his arms around his waist and drew him closer to his chest. Tyson and Max got control over their laughter and sat back down on the couch.

"You're going to regret that Hiwatari." Bryan threatened as he glanced from Kai to Rei.

"Rei, truth or dare."

"Hum?" Rei asked again slowly dazing out.

'Good the vodka is taking effect.' Tala thought as he watched in amusement, the neko-jin slowly starting to sway back and forth.

"Truth or dare?" Bryan asked again, not really realising how drunk Rei was, but he did notice that Kai was also began to look a little more out of sorts than before.

"Dare." Rei said before hiccuping again causing a smile to form on Kai's face.

"Good, alright Rei I dare you to kiss Kai." Bryan stated as if he had been waiting to say that for ages now. Tyson and max just starred at the two.

'There's no was Rei will do it, no way!' Max thought, but soon changed his mind as Rei turned to look at Kai. Kai hadn't really been pay all that much attention to what Bryan was saying but when he realised that Rei was looking at him he made a conscious effort to remain in focus. He looked at Rei and saw that he was smiling and was looking quiet drunk. 'A drunk angel.' Kai briefly thought as he noticed that Rei was slowly leaning forward, without really thinking Kai also began to lean into the neko-jin. Rei watched in amusement from behind drunken eyes, as Kai leaned forward into the kiss. Their lips met as they briefly brushed against each other, but as the hunger for each other intensified they found themselves deepening the kiss. Kai slowly placed his hands on Rei's waist holding him to where he was while Rei draped his arms over Kai's shoulders around his neck. Kai soon brought his arms around Rei's back and brought him up against his chest. Slowly Kai ran his tongue along Rei's bottom lip, relishing in his taste and how much pleasure this simple act was bringing him. Rei moaned aloud as he slowly opened his lips allowing Kai's tongue to enter the unknown territory. Kai continued to pull Rei against himself while he continued to probe his kittens mouth. Rei in return ran his hands through Kai's long think two-toned hair pulling the Russian closer to him. Slowly the two began to fall backwards, lost in each other to notice the four sets of eyes on them. Kai landed on top of Rei without even breaking the kiss; slowly he began to run his hands up and down Rei's sides, smiling as small moans of pleasure were heard from Rei. Rei slowly brought his arms down to Kai's back and began to run his hands under his shirt getting Kai to also moan out loud.

Tala continued to watch in amusement, while Bryan smirked at the two.

"You know that they won't remember this right?" Bryan asked the smiling wolf.

"Well they would know if they…"

"NO! Come on Tala that would be like rape." Bryan pointed out. "They should be asleep soon enough anyway, that was some strong stuff."

"No, your strong stuff." Tala commented before pulling Bryan to him and kissing him deeply on the lips. Tyson and Max sat in silence watching the seen before them. Kai and Rei were still kissing but not as forcefully as before, as they slowly slipped away into sleep. While Tala and Bryan were similarly kissing and it looked like Tala was pretty drowsy. Max leaned his head on Tyson's shoulders and smiled when he felt the other put his arms around him.

"They make cute couples." Max pointed out feeling happy that, even for just a little while, Kai and Rei were together.

"Yah, just watching them makes me tired, that and I think that vodka's making me drowsy." Tyson replied as he lay down pulling max down with him as began to drift off. 10 minutes latter all the passengers on the plane were asleep, or at least that's what Kai thought.

"Night kitten." He whispered before placing one last kiss on Rei's sleeping lips. "I love you." With that he lay his head down in the crook of his loves neck and fell asleep.

"I love you to." Was the murmur that echoed through the still plane. Out side one of the windows the sun could be seen high above the earth, while the clouds remained eye level to the plane. The clouds seemed to make a road of white cotton, one that the plane was following to its destination. Despite the time of the day and the sights that were being shown, the plane passengers remained sound asleep dreaming dreams of lost realities and times that were long gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmen: So how was that?

Kai: you idiot, I couldn't have stayed awake a few seconds latter? Restrains self from killing author

Jasmen: so what? I'll have you to together soon enough.

Tala: Excuse me! You mean I will.

Jasmen: fine, Tala will so if he fails kill him.

Tala: Exactly so…hey why do I feel like I've been tricked.

Jasmen: I have no idea, now be good people and R&R! Thanks!


	6. One trip can bring us that much closer

Kai'sgrl: hey everyone I'm back…so sorry for the long time updating…this home school thing is hard! And I got braces…and I got my hair dyed…kind of reddish…looks nice…every one thought it was my natural colour. Anyway on with the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala: What is wrong with you woman?

Jasmen: What did I do know?

Rei: I think you ended the fic? You cause of that ending you wrote?

Jasmen: WHAT? NO! That was not the end people…it's barely the beginning…we still need to torture the cute couple some more

Kai/Rei: WHAT!

Jasmen: Oops.. said to much.

Tala: We forgive you but only if you shut up and start writing…NOW!

Jasmen: or what? Threatening glare

Tala: Or I'll have Bryan break your legs

Everyone: owwww

Jasmen: shut up, alright I'm writing, I'm writing! DISCLAIMER!

Bryan: Jasmen does not own beyblade…and if she doesn't start typing fast…I'll have to break her legs...

Jasmen: meep!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: One trip can bring us that much closer.

"_I love you to." Was the murmur that echoed through the still plane._

_Thud!_

"What! What! I'm awake I wasn't sleeping!" Tyson yelled bolting up from his seat, knocking max over in the process. The plane had just landed and due to the fact that none of the passengers were wearing seat belts they had all been jerked out of their chairs. Kai was now sprawled out on the floor with Tala next to him. Rei and Bryan had managed to keep their bodies attached to their seats but had still been tossed around.

"You would think that a private plane would have a little more grace landing." Tala mumbled picking himself up off the floor of the plane, pausing to grab his head moaning in pain.

"What the matter Tally, hit your head?" Bryan joked reaching out a hand to help steady his boyfriend.

"Try a hangover…damn it I didn't think I had drunk that much!" Tala proclaimed struggling once again with his balance.

"Well what do you except when you haven't had a good drink in a month?" Kai laughed standing up. Flashes of what had happened before he had blanked out slowly returning to his mind, along with a blush to his face.

"What's this," Tala said seeing his friend blushing. "Is the great Hiwatari blushing?"

"Shut it Ivanov." Kai threatened making his way to wards the exit. Tala took a quick glance at Rei and saw his sitting still in his seat with his slightly ruffled hair draped around his shoulders.

"Well then, lets get going before Kai decides to look the door and keep us in here for ever." Max said a little to cheerfully with a hung-over Tyson leaning against him.

"Tala?" Tyson called out getting the red heads attention. "Remind me never to drink anything you offer me again."

"Alright, always make you drink what ever I give you. Got it, and don't worry I won't ever forget." Tala said grinning from ear to ear. Even hung over, he could make people hate him.

"You have a dark gift Tala Ivanov." Bryan said leading the way off the plane and out the door Kai had already opened for them.

"You coming Rei?" Max asked as he passed by his friend.

"Hun?" Rei asked coming out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah in just a second." He replied watching the last two left the plane. Standing slowly, Rei brought his fingers to his lips slightly touching them.

'_Did he really kiss me? Could he really like me as more than a friend?'_ Rei thought as he tried to remember more about what had occurred on the flight over.

"Come on Kon your holding us all up!" Bryan called up at the plan. Hearing the voice and its harsh words Rei ran towards the exit and out into the blinding light. Unfortunately for his the light was so bright that as soon as it hit his eyes it temporarily blinded him. Kai glanced up from his position against the limo that was waiting to drive them all to his place, just in time to see Rei come running out of the plane and trip on the stairs coming down. In an instant Kai dashed for the stairs and grabbed Rei, allowing his self to take the hits of the stairs as they tumbled down. When Kai first grabbed Rei he let out a small scream, before clutching with dear life to the figure and they began to tumble down the stairs. His arms screamed with pain, but he noticed that who ever he was attached to was taking most of the hits. Around and around the two teens went for what seamed like forever, until they hit the ground and ceased to move. The other four who had been watching on with astonishment now ran up to their two friends.

"Kai! Rei!" Tala yelled dropping to his knees beside his two friends. When they didn't respond he, with Bryan's help, turned the two teens over. Rei still clung tightly to Kai's chest even though he was obviously unconscious. While Kai held Rei close to his bruised body, slowly regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" He murmured, as he tried to move and pain shot through his body.

"Rei tripped coming down the stairs and you caught him. Damn if you want to kill yourself I suggest something more instant, like parachuting with out a parachute." Tala said smiling as he looked at his friends…they really were a cute couple. Rei clinging to Kai's muscular chest and Kai holding his kitten close to himself in a possessive manner.

"Wow you really gave us a scare there," Max commented finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, I thought you were both dead for sure." Tyson commented.

"Yeah well your not getting rid of me that easily." Kai said once again attempting to sit up. The last time he had had these many bruises he was still in the abbey. He winced once as he sat up, still clutching to Rei with out even noticing it. Only when Tala pointed him out did Kai take more care with his movements.

"Kai I'd take it slow, if not for you then for kitty. Looks like he really bumped his head hard there." Tala said referring the young raven hair teen still hanging from Kai. Looking down Kai looked with a surprised expression on his face, as his secret love clung to him. Suddenly everything became clear again. He had seen Rei and had reacted with out thinking. The only thing that mattered was the safety of Rei. Carefully Kai lowered his grip on the teen around his waist and began to pick him up. Tyson and Max were surprised to see Kai stand, let alone holding Rei at the same time. Tala and Bryan just shrugged it off and proceeded towards the limo that was parked a few feet away. Kai ignored the looks he was getting from Max and Tyson and followed Tala and Bryan to the car. Carefully he slid in making sure not to bump Rei on the interior of the car. Once seated Kai looked over his fallen Kitten more carefully. His arms were pretty bruised, as were his, and he seemed to have hit his head once. Luckily though his long hair will cover the purple bump until it heals completely. Once all six teens were in the car and the door was shut, the car took off down the streets of Moscow.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Max asked worriedly, Rei hadn't moved since he fell.

"No he'll be fine," Kai answered brushing a lose strand out of Rei's face. "Besides you know how much he hates hospitals."

The Car ride seamed to last for hours. Everyone was being so quiet, even Tyson was being unnaturally quiet. It was nearly 3 hours after Rei had fallen down the plane steps, when the limo turned down a paved winding road.

"We're almost there sir." The driver announced to the occupants of the vehicle. The car stopped out side a large gate and the driver announced that he could not go further with out a pass card. Kai nodded to Tala, who exited the vehicle and opened the gate. Like his Grandfather, Kai was not foolish enough to give out these pass cards to random drivers. There were only to copies of the key. Kai had the original while Tala and Bryan had the others. The large black gates opened without a sound the limo proceeded up to the mansion. Tyson and Max starred out the window as the approached the large building. The Mansion was completely made of stone and was surrounded by a lush garden followed by a large forest. The sun was out at the moments, but the Russian in the car knew that it would soon disappear behind the clouds. But for the moment the sunlight caught the Mansion in all its glory. The windows sparkled and the grey stone seemed to lighted up.

"Wow Kai…is this really all yours?" Tyson asked once he had recovered from the shock of the building.

"Yes Tyson, now would you stop drooling over my house and get out of the car." Kai replied looking at the teen with a frustrated look. Tyson glanced around for a moment before realising the car had stopped moving.

"Oh right…sorry." He said opening the door and offering his hand to Max.

"Thank you sir." Max smiled and took Tyson's outstretched hand and exited the car.

"Will that be all sir?" The Driver asked Kai.

"Yes thank you. If I need you again later I'll call you." Kai replied as Tala and Bryan exited the car. Kai was the last to get out still holding Rei in his arms as the neko-jin slept on unaware of his surroundings.

"Well we're here." Bryan said coolly as the driver left the property.

"Yeah, but this time we don't have to worry about what behind these doors." Tala pointed out. "This time it's Kai's house, not Voltaires."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmen: Yeah all done…not the story I mean the chapter..

Rei: hey why do I have to be knocked out?

Kai: I don't mind

Jasmen: Because you look so cute cuddled again Kai's chest.

Rei: blushing well um…

Kai: That he does pulls Rei closer to him

Tala: Anyway please review so that Jasmen know to update..

Jasmen: Yes please do I love it when I get reviews cause then I show them off to my friends and say "See I am a good writer I am!"

Boys: Hahahahahahaha!


	7. The Hiwatari Mansion

Kai'sgrl: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, school is so hard I have to finish my science 10 to move onto grade 11 and so far every things falling apart! (Not to mention the fact that I already wrote this chapter and then misplaced it.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala: you seem stressed…

Jasmen: You think? My mom and her boyfriend of 7 years broke up again! Shes got a new guy (a total idiot) I'm moving, applying for a scholarship, sending in my applications for college and am trying to finish my regular school work!! Why does the world hate me??

Rei: The world doesn't hate you...

Tala: Yeah it just likes to watch your head explode.

Jasmen: twitch I hate you so much...BRYAN DISCLAIMER!!!

Bryan: Jasmen as always does not own beyblade, if she did then she wouldn't be in school and the series would still be on making millions of fan girls happy.

Jasmen: Wow that was...good.

Bryan: I've had time to rehearse.

Jasmen: I get it I get it!!! I took a long time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 The Hiwatari Mansion

The group of six slowly ascended to the front door of the mansion; that is all except one who was still fast asleep in the arms of his secret lover. Tyson was the first to reach the large oak doors. He studied them carefully, almost appearing intelligent, before looking to his left and pushing a large Ivory button. At the touch chimes could be hear ringing throughout the house. 

"Look guys!" Tyson exclaimed over his should to those behind him. "I found the doorbell!" Everyone sweat dropped at the remark, except Max. He just smiled and suppressed a small giggle before commenting on Tyson's wonderful locating skills. 

"That's great Tyson! Now if someone were blind I'm sure they would find that very useful." Tala remarked sarcastically as he turned to look at Kai. "So are we just going to stand out here or what?" 

Kai snarled before replying, "You know the access codes do it yourself I have my hands full." He finished gesturing to the sleeping boy in his arms. 

"Yeah right, like your not enjoying it." Tala replied walking up to the front doors, failing to notice the slight blush that appeared on Kai's pale porcelain skin. Tala reached out and twisted the door bell causing a small pad beside it to open up. He quickly typed in the 6-digit code and waited for the door to open. Tyson, who had been leaning against the door, failed to realize that Tala has finished entering the code and consequently fell backward as his support system disappeared. 

"What the, AHH!" He called out arms flaying all around the air. Tyson's body met the floor of the Hiwatari mansion with a loud 'thud', followed almost immediately by Max concerned voice and Tala's laughing as he shoved his way past the roadblock and into the familiar surroundings. The house was just as big as they remembered, still dark and looming even from the inside. 

Tyson upon recovering his balance and standing grabbed Max's arm and started dragging him around the house acting as if he himself owned it, leaving the other 4 to continue reminiscing in their past. 

Slowly Tala turned to his right to look past Bryan, who had come to stand next to him, and at the other half of the large wooden door that they had just come through. Silently his eyes scanned the door taking every detail into mind slowly moving away from Bryan and Kai as he approached the door. 

The door was large and towering and looked as it did on the outside, only not as weathered. The right side was always opened for anyone entering or exiting, while the left half of the entrance was never opened. That side of the door was bolted close and could never be opened; leaving the only means of escape the right side of the doors that was heavily alarmed. Tala had learned this the hard way. 

Bryan's eyes followed Tala as he approached the opposite side of the door they had just entered. Realizations dawning on him as he watched Tala slowly extend his hand to run it across the deep groves that decorated the door. 

The indents were uncoordinated and messy in an obvious blind range of desperation. Each dent was deeper than the other and faded from time. The gashes the door help had been made during more than one attempt at escape. 

Tala let his hand fall back to his side as he turned back to look at his companions, a small smile making its self kown on his face. 

"Happier times right?" The question was barely whispered, as Tala was unsure that he even wanted to know the answer. Cold Arctic Blue eyes meet grey lonely ones, before a small sad smile appeared on Bryans face. 

"Yeah, I promise." And with that he crossed the room and wrapped his strong arms around his potentially fragile wolf. The moment didn't last long though as they were interrupted by an unemotional voice. 

"You two better go make sure Tyson hasn't accidently fallen into any of the hidden passages." Turning to make eye content with the couple before continuing. "I'm going to take Rei upstairs I'll be down later." Turning away only to face the stair case Kai began to move forwards, eyes still hard and locked in on their goal. 

Bryan and Tala knew that look in their friend's eyes, it was one of indifference. A look that is the product of year of torture and forced training in locking up emotions, something that they were hoping Rei would break him of. 

Slowly the two separated from each other though still standing close enough incase they needed each other. There eyes never leaving Kais back until he turned left at the top of the stairs and down one of the long corridors decorated with doors. A small sigh escaped Tala before a wicked grin was replaced on his solemn feature. 

"What?" Bryan asked noticing Talas shift in moods. 

"Well Kai did say we should go see if Tyson was in any tunnels." Tala said hinting suggestively. 

"No he didn't he just wanted to know where they were." Byan stated crossing his arms firmly. He would not give into Talas games…no not this time. 

"Yeah well what better way to find them then to use the passage ways to find them. Plus if they are in there we can…help them out." Tala said grinning even more as a plan began to form in his head. "And if they're not in the tunnels we could always just pop out and says surprise just to be friendly." Tala stated his eyes shifting to the ride side of the stair case Kai had just used, before glancing back at Bryan. 

"Tala I don't know what I'm going to do with you." His voice full of resignation knowing that there was no way he was going to win against Talas pleas. 

" Yeah, yeah I know," Tala stated hastily latching on to Bryans arm. "You're deeply madly in love with me and want to scare them as much as I do, so come on you big chicken!" Tala exclaimed dragging Bryan towards the right side of the stair case he had been eyeing earlier. 

Approaching the wall Tala extending his left foot hitting the wall right below a portrait of some old man causing the wall to swing inwardly with out so much as a creek. Shivering slightly at the cold draft that assaulted the two Tala continued to drag Bryan down into the dark, releasing him once the door had shut behind them. Almost immediately dim lights along the ceiling began to turn on, allowing just enough light for them not to trip and land on their faces. The walls where bare with stone and every few feet had peep holes that owners could use to watch guests who wandered their home. The tunnel was not straight and after 150ft. branched off into two different halls, knowing these tunnels like the back of their hand, they continued on at a steady pace turning right and making their way towards the kitchen. As they neared the end of the tunnel before it branched off again, small sounds of clanging metal objects could be heard. Tala turned to Bryan to make sure he had heard the noise too, he had. With the grin reappearing on Talas face to two continued to approach the kitchen exit, stopping right before exiting. 

Looking through the Peep hole Tala could see Tyson dancing around the kitchen trying in vain to catch falling cookware from the ceiling while Max stop in the background watching the seen with mild interest. 

"You know Kai's going to kill you when he sees the mess you've made of his kitchen Tyson." Max stated as another pan fell of the rack dangling from the ceiling. 

"Yeah well I'll clean it up!" Tyson yelled over the clang of another pot hitting the counter and then rolling to the floor. "Besides who the hell hangs Pots and Pans from the ceiling?" 

"Rich people." Max stated matter of factly. Finally when everything had stopped falling and Tyson had gathered up all the fallen items he placed them on the counted. The cautiously moved away from the noisy objects to stand near max. 

"You know," Max started glancing at Tyson. "Without all that racket you can really hear how quiet this house is. I mean there's not even the hum of the heater." 

"I know what you mean." Tyson agreed looking around the large room. Despite having not been used in the last 2 years the house was still very up to date. Every room they had passed has working lights and sensors, and a quick glance around the kitchen showed that all the equipment was clean and in perfect working condition. 

"Hey, Tyson?" Max asked his head slowly scanning the kitchen. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" 

"Yeah, now that you mention it I do." Tyson replied watching Max slowly wrap his arms around himself. "Oh don't worry I'm sure its just Kai being a pervert. I bet he has this whole house wired with cameras. In fact," He continued making his way across the room to stand in front of a wall covered with hanging knifes. "I bet there's one right here!" Tyson stated bring his fist down on the fall between two particularly sharp knifes. 

Tala quickly brought his face back from the wall as Tyson hit it. If only Tyson knew how close he actually was to punching him in the face. Yet for some reason all of Tyson's 'superior' ranting only made Tala think that scarring Tyson would be that much sweeter…but not know. If he came out know Tyson would know about the passages and then he wouldn't be able to have any real fun. Turning back to Bryan Tala grabbed his arm and started walking back down the hall they had just come from. Half way down he turned to his right and kicked the wall allowing it to activate and swing open. 

Bryan allowed himself to be dragged as Tala suddenly turned away from Tyson and Max and made his way to the Library entrance. Once entering though he turned to Tala with a questioned face. 

"I was just thinking that I would have so much more fun using the tunnels on him if he didn't know they existed." Tala stated meeting Bryans questioning face. "Now let's go give Tyson hell for messing up the kitchen and then see if we can make something to eat! I haven't had anything since we left to get on the plane!" Tala over exaggerated as he threw his hands up into the air and ran out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen that they had just been observing. 

Bryan stayed where he was for a bit letting his eyes slowly roam around the room. His eyes finally landing on the object he had been searching for. A lone chair sat in front of the fire place, red in color and warn. The chair that for years Voltaire had sat in when he had summoned the boys from training to have a 'heart to heart' with them. Bryan's eyes hardened has he continued to stare at the chair before one single though entered his mind; _Thank God Tala hadn't looked around and spotted the chair._ Now all he had to do was get rid of it. 


End file.
